La première crêpe
by Demetra83
Summary: OS - Un petit délire : si nos héros passaient à l'acte mais que ça ne se passait pas si bien ? / Attention OOC, humour, délire, NC17 !


Genre/Pairing : Romance Jack & Sam /Humour - **NC17**

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : Je viens de lire une série de fics où nos deux héros sauvent le monde sur fond de romance parfaite. Je suis moi-même une adepte des happy endings mais j'ai eu envie d'écrire un délire... Et si pour une fois, tout ne s'était pas bien passé entre nos héros ?

Ah et pas de loi dans cette fic ;)

* * *

Le Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter partageaient le même ascenseur pour descendre dans les profondeurs de Cheyenne Mountain. Ils n'étaient pas seuls et les deux officiers présents dans la cabine avec eux pouvaient sentir la tension dans l'air. Les deux membres de SG1 se tenaient côte à côte, silencieux et ne se regardant pas.

Les militaires du SGC avaient l'habitude de les voir discuter, plaisanter, se chamailler ou flirter régulièrement mais là, rien, pas un mot... Le Colonel semblait ignorer son second et vu l'humeur de l'homme, les officiers se disaient que c'était sans doute mieux pour le Major. O'Neill avait sa tête des mauvais jours, le visage fermé qui annonçait clairement "le premier qui m'adresse la parole est un homme mort", il était redevenu le O'Neill d'avant Abydos, l'homme dont on ignorait même s'il savait même sourire, l'homme qui - aussi sexy soit-il - aurait pu faire fuir même la plus nymphomane des femmes. C'était un de ces jours où la base entière plaignait Sam Carter, en pensant "La pauvre ! Mais comment le supporte-t-elle ?"

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au niveau du mess et le Colonel sortit en lançant "Bonne journée Carter !" La jeune femme répondit un timide "Merci, à vous aussi, Monsieur" avant de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au niveau de son labo, elle quitta l'ascenseur et se précipita dans son antre, avec la ferme intention de ne pas en sortir avant plusieurs semaines.

Les docteurs Fraiser et Jackson s'étaient donné rendez-vous au mess pour le déjeuner et furent surpris de n'y trouver que Teal'c. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et se servirent avant de s'installer à leur table habituelle avec le Jaffa.

"Salut Teal'c, pas de nouvelles de Jack ou Sam ?" demanda Daniel.

"Non" répondit l'homme, avant d'avaler son steak.

"C'est étrange quand même..." pensa Janet à voix haute. "Ils sont venu travailler au moins ?"

Daniel jeta un regard complice à son amie. "Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'ils sont resté couchés ce matin ?"

"Après une nuit pareille, ça ne me surprendrait pas !" gloussa Janet.

"Tu sais bien qu'ils sont professionnels et que Jack est toujours venu à la base, même avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie !"

"O'Neill est là, il a signé le registre de sécurité" déclara finalement Teal'c, pour mettre fin au suspense.

"Et Sam ?" demanda Janet.

"Elle aussi, ils sont arrivé à peu près en même temps à la base."

Teal'c semblait sûr de lui mais Daniel lui demanda de se justifier.

"J'étais en salle de surveillance quand ils ont pris le premier ascenseur."

"Et ?" demanda Daniel, sa fourchette en l'air.

"Et, ils n'ont pas échangé un mot ou un regard. Je pense que votre théorie est fausse."

"Teal'c, je vous donnerais l'argent du pari quand on sera sûr ! Pour le moment, rien n'indique qu'ils n'ont pas passé la nuit ensemble !"

"En effet" concéda le Jaffa. "Mais ils n'ont pas quitté leurs bureaux respectifs depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Je me demande si l'alcool ingurgité par le Colonel O'Neill ne lui aurait pas fait perdre tous ses moyens, ils semblaient gênés ce matin."

Janet et Daniel quittèrent le réfectoire en courant, sous le regard amusé de Teal'c, qui avait réussi son effet. Pendant qu'ils couraient vers l'ascenseur, Janet demanda à Daniel d'aller voir le Colonel, pendant qu'elle allait sonder Sam de son côté. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard afin de faire le point.

Daniel tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, après sa course effrénée dans les couloirs du SGC. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de son ami et celui-ci ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes. Reconnaissant l'archéologue, il l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans la pièce, avant de fermer la porte.

"Tu es seul ?" demanda Jack, inquiet.

"Euh oui, pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Ah euh... non non" dit Jack rapidement.

"Tu es bien rentré hier ?" demanda Daniel, d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Jack balaya la question de la main et répondit évasivement "oui, merci."

Daniel se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait face à un mur et qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Il pourrait insister mais... il connaissait trop bien Jack et il savait qu'il risquait sa vie voir pire, leur amitié, en lui mettant la pression. Il espérait que Janet serait plus chanceuse de son côté. Il quitta le bureau de Jack, prétextant un travail en cours.

Le Major Samantha Carter était toujours enfermée dans son laboratoire, tentant de se concentrer sur une expérience en cours. Elle avait recommencé plusieurs fois, après avoir fait exploser plusieurs solutions. Elle n'était pas attentive et affreusement maladroite. Quand on frappa à la porte, elle sursauta.

"Entrez !" dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Janet entra et sourit à son amie. Elle nota l'angoisse évidente sur le visage de la jeune femme blonde, habituellement si sereine et calme dans son environnement.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu ce midi au mess" fit remarquer Janet, comme si de rien n'était.

Sam répondit un bafouillement de réponse, et Janet perçut quelques mots comme "temps, expérience, pas faim" laissant supposer qu'elle n'était pas elle-même sûre de la raison de son absence.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ?" demanda le médecin, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

"Hein ? Quoi ? Si si, tout va bien, évidemment !"

"Ton état de stress apparent n'a aucun rapport avec un certain Colonel qui t'a raccompagné chez toi hier, j'imagine ?"

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de mentir "non, bien sûr que non !"

"Sam, on ne vous a pas vu au mess ce matin pour le café ni pour le déjeuner et je sais que le Colonel ne saute jamais aucun repas !"

"Je... hein ? Bah..." Sam ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire et se trouva piégée.

Janet prit un tabouret pour s'installer près de son amie.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien."

Sam savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son amie mais, elle ne savait pas quoi penser elle-même.

"C'est délicat, Janet."

"Avec tout ce que vous aviez bu hier, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas... enfin, tu vois ! D'où le malaise ce matin ?"

Sam rougit mais répondit "si, si bien sûr qu'on a... c'est juste que c'était... hum, bien."

"Juste bien ? Après sept ans à vous tourner autour c'était **bien** ? Tu te fous de moi là ?" demanda Janet en haussant le ton.

"Janet, je t'en prie moins fort !"

Sam se leva pour fermer la porte laissée ouverte par son amie et se colla dos à elle. Elle regarda Janet.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire..." soupira Sam. "Je l'ai à moitié assommé en lui mettant un coup de tête - involontaire. On aurait dit une vierge effarouchée ! Je te jure, j'ai été nulle !"

Janet pouffa de rire et reçut un regard noir de Sam.

"Merci pour le soutien !"

"Non Sam, ne le prends pas mal mais c'est juste que je me demandais comment tu avais fait ton compte pour l'assommer ?!"

Sam soupira encore et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je ne sais pas, on était nerveux ! Il avait du mal à dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, j'ai voulu l'aider mais en me redressant ma tête a rencontré la sienne..."

"Je vois, donc lui non plus n'a pas été... brillant ?"

La voix du sergent Harriman l'appelant auprès du Général dispensa Sam de répondre et de couvrir son amant de ridicule, car non, sa prestation n'avait pas non plus été des plus mémorables.

Alors qu'elle descendait en salle de briefing, Sam se laissa envahir par la honte et le remords. Jamais elle n'avait vécu de situation similaire et elle ne s'était jamais laissé aller à se confier à une amie. Janet avait juré de n'en parler à personne mais vu le regard que lui jeta Daniel quand il entra dans la pièce, Sam comprit son erreur, les nouvelles allaient vite, très vite ici !

Elle prit sa place habituelle autour de la table une fois que le Général Hammond et le reste de son équipe furent présents. Elle évita les regards des hommes et se laissa aller à rêvasser, son esprit rejouant sans cesse des extraits de sa nuit avec Jack.

Ils avaient passé la soirée avec leurs amis dans un nouveau pub du centre-ville et le Colonel avait insisté pour la raccompagner, car il avait décidé qu'elle avait trop bu pour conduire. Il avait bu bien plus qu'elle mais la jeune femme n'avait pas protesté. Il s'était garé devant chez elle et avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Là encore, elle l'avait laissé faire, appréciant sa prévenance envers elle. Il l'avait embrassé chastement sur les lèvres et elle s'était dit, après, qu'elle aurait dû en rester là. Mais elle avait voulu prolonger l'étreinte et elle avait passé ses bras derrière sa nuque. Ils s'étaient battus, nez contre nez, pour savoir qui mettrait le sien à droite ou à gauche. Là encore, elle aurait dû arrêter les frais mais elle le voulait. Elle l'avait agrippé par sa chemise et tiré dans la maison. Il n'était pas encore bien entré qu'en voulant fermer la porte, elle frappa le Colonel avec la poignée. Il avait poussé un juron de douleur mais l'avait pardonnée.

Ils s'étaient rendu dans la chambre de Sam, tout en s'embrassant et se déshabillant mais le tout cumulé donna un Colonel avec la tête coincée dans l'encolure de son t-shirt et un Major se prenant les pieds dans le jean qu'elle cherchait à défaire en même temps. Elle finit par s'allonger sur son lit mais Jack était tombé sur elle quand il avait perdu l'équilibre. Ensuite, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Janet, Sam avait mis un coup de tête au Colonel mais en retour, il lui avait mordu la langue à sang - par inadvertance également. Le reste de leurs ébats s'enchaînait et tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Ça avait été satisfaisant car ils avaient joui tous les deux, mais Sam s'était attendue à plus, à un festival de sensations, à une explosion de ... d'elle ignorait quoi mais... elle avait toujours cru que faire l'amour avec Lui serait magique et ça avait été... bien, sans plus.

Elle ne le blâmait pas car elle savait qu'elle avait été en dessous de tout également, car après le coup de tête et la bosse énorme - qui se voyait toujours - elle n'avait plus osé bouger ni le toucher. Elle avait tenté de le caresser mais elle avait dû être maladroite car il s'était décalé pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

Quand elle repensa à ce moment-là, elle croisa son regard et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Instinctivement, il passa ses doigts sur sa bosse et elle remua sur son siège. Daniel et Teal'c les observaient alors qu'Hammond s'adressait à elle.

"N'est-ce pas, Major ?"

"Oui, oui mon Général" répondit-elle machinalement, sans savoir ce qu'elle venait d'accepter.

"Très bien, donc SG1 vous êtes en congés pour le reste de la semaine, on se revoit lundi !"

Sam tourna la tête vers Hammond qui se levait pour quitter la pièce. Et voilà, elle venait d'accepter d'être mise à la porte de la base et tenue à l'écart de ses expériences en cours car ils avaient cumulé trop de jours de vacances.

Jack la regarda quitter la pièce précipitamment et resta figé sur place.

"Jack ?" demanda Daniel.

"Carter chantonne d'habitude !"

Daniel ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Teal'c leva un sourcil. Aucun des deux ne comprenait où leur ami voulait en venir.

"Pardon ?"

"Carter chantonne le lendemain, habituellement."

"Jack, je ne te suis pas" insista Daniel.

Le constat frappa Jack en plein cœur.

"D'habitude, quand Carter a fait l'amour, le lendemain, elle chantonne et là... rien !"

Daniel tenta un "Elle n'a peut-être pas fait l'amour hier... va savoir !" qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du Colonel.

Il quitta la pièce et même la base au pas de course et s'enferma chez lui pendant quelques jours. Il repensait aussi à leur nuit mais lui pensait plus au réveil gênant qui avait suivi. Il s'était toujours imaginé que la voir au réveil aurait quelque chose de féerique voire d'irréel mais... de toute évidence, le fantasme avait eu raison d'eux. Elle était belle, ça ne faisait aucun doute mais un pli de contrariété barrait son front. Elle n'était pas aussi paisible qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle aurait dû avoir un fin sourire sur les lèvres, gémir en s'étirant, lui sourire en ouvrant les yeux... Là, c'était tout le contraire. Quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle était embarrassée.

"Jack, hum, mon Colonel !" avait dit en guise de bonjour, ne sachant pas comment l'appeler. "Il faudrait qu'on passe récupérer ma moto avant d'aller à la base."

Jack avait accepté et chacun s'était douché et habillé de son côté avant de prendre un café, silencieux dans la cuisine du Major.

Ils s'étaient mis beaucoup de pression, ils voulaient tous deux contrôler leur relation, sans laisser à l'autre le loisir de s'exprimer.

Fort de ce constat, Jack sauta dans la douche puis dans des vêtements civils propres. Il fit un tour au centre commercial et se présenta chez Sam en début de soirée. Il frappa à la porte et vit son ombre se découper dans la lumière de l'entrée. Il sentit son hésitation et entendit presque quand elle inspira avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Salut !" lança-t-il, sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

"Mon Colonel" répondit-elle, gênée.

"Je peux entrer ?" demanda Jack et Sam se décala pour le laisser passer. En la frôlant, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

Sam le suivit au salon et il lui offrit une boite. Elle lui sourit et souleva le couvercle. Elle trouva un déshabillé sage mais sexy avec un peu de dentelle.

"Je... hum, je dois le mettre tout de suite ?"

Jack s'approcha d'elle mais la contourna pour embrasser son épaule, à la limite de sa nuque.

"Tu fais comme tu veux, c'est un cadeau. Libre à toi de me l'essayer ou non."

Jack se rendit dans la cuisine pour commander une pizza. Il voulait passer une soirée simple avec Sam, sans se mettre la pression, pour simplement passer du temps tous les deux. Ils dînèrent devant la télé et quand Sam voulut débarrasser, il s'en chargea. Elle le laissa un moment seul et se changea rapidement. Elle enfila le cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle le retrouva au salon alors qu'elle avait pris son tube de crème hydratante.

"Laisse-moi faire" proposa-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il prit le tube et déposa une noisette de crème dans la paume de sa main. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et le laissa faire. Il l'appliqua avec soin sur ses jambes, massant ses mollets avec douceur et dextérité, il la sentait se détendre. Ensuite, il fit monter ses mains sur ses cuisses, dévoilant la peau blanche de Sam. Il déposa de fins baisers sur sa peau, remontant encore jusqu'à trouver une fine barrière de dentelle. Il glissa ses doigts dessous et caressa doucement le point sensible de sa compagne. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus anarchique et elle gémissait, en se mordant les lèvres. Les doigts de Jack se faisaient plus insistants et sa langue accompagna ses caresses jusqu'à faire crier Sam. L'orgasme déferla en elle avec une violence inouïe. Son cri de jouissance avait même étonné Jack, car elle avait alterné "mon Colonel" avec "Jack" et "Monsieur" pendant les préliminaires mais le gros de la tempête fut ponctué d'un "Oh mon Dieu !"

Jack se coucha sur Sam et elle le serra contre elle, incapable cependant de faire le moindre mouvement. Jack la sentait gémir, presque ronronner alors qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions. Elle caressait distraitement les cheveux de son amant. Sentant son cœur se calmer sous lui, Jack embrassa Sam tout en caressant son épaule nue. Il embrassa son cou avant de glisser ses doigts sous la nuisette pour atteindre ses seins. Il joua un moment avec les pointes tendues alors qu'elle cherchait avidement sa bouche.

"Hum, mon Colonel" laissa échapper Sam.

Jack stoppa baisers et caresses pour la regarder.

"Pardon" dit-elle, "la force de l'habitude !"

"Pas de soucis mais en fait, j'aime plutôt ça..."

Sam se redressa légèrement pour embrasser la gorge de Jack, elle parlait en même temps : "MON Colonel..." Jack ferma les yeux et apprécia d'écouter les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme. "Jack... O'Neill... Colonel O'Neill..." Il ignorait pourquoi mais rien n'était plus érotique ou excitant que d'entendre Sam Carter l'appeler par son grade comme si c'était des mots d'amour.

"C'est étrange" gémit Jack.

Sam s'arrêta cette fois alors qu'elle caressait le torse, à présent nu de son amant, avec ses doigts et ses lèvres.

"Oh ne t'arrête pas..." sourit Jack avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Jack était un nom tabou entre eux à la base mais il savait à présent qu'à chaque fois qu'elle l'appellerait par son grade, il penserait à cet instant précis où ils se laissaient tous deux aller au plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sam finit par l'implorer d'arrêter de jouer pour passer aux choses sérieuses et il s'en serait voulu de ne pas satisfaire cette femme si belle. Il la pénétra doucement, très doucement et observa sa bouche s'ouvrir, de plus en plus, à mesure qu'elle basculait sa tête en arrière lui offrant son cou et ses seins. Un gémissement rauque et presque animal quitta sa gorge alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup quand il fut en place.

Ils se souvenaient à peine de comment ils avaient atterri par terre, le canapé étant devenu trop étroit à un moment donné. Jack tira le plaid du dossier du canapé pour les couvrir avec et ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le réveil le lendemain fut moins gênant que le premier. Ils se sourirent cette fois, s'embrassèrent et décidèrent qu'une douche commune s'imposait avant de retourner au travail. Leur semaine de vacances touchait à sa fin et pour la première fois, Sam regretta que ça soit déjà fini.

"Tu sais, je me disais que notre coup d'essai c'était un peu comme faire des crêpes !" dit Jack alors que Sam se lavait les cheveux, dos à lui.

"Pardon ?"

"Ben oui tu sais, on a attendu longtemps, on en avait vraiment envie mais comme pour les crêpes, la première est toujours ratée..."

"Tu veux dire que notre poêle n'était pas assez chaude ?"

"Sans doute !" dit Jack avant d'embrasser Sam.

Ils réussirent à sortir de la douche et à s'habiller pour aller au SGC dans la voiture de Jack. Dans l'ascenseur, ils croisèrent Daniel qui se joignit à eux pour aller au mess. Sam chantonna pour elle et Daniel leva la tête en reconnaissant l'air.

"Le générique de MacGyver ?" demanda-t-il, pour confirmation.*

"Oui, j'ignore pourquoi j'ai cet air dans la tête depuis ce matin" dit Sam en souriant.

"C'est à cause du couteau suisse, j'en suis sûr !" dit Jack avec clin d'œil car en effet, Sam s'était servi du couteau de poche de Jack le matin même.

Daniel réalisa alors que Sam chantonnait toujours et que Jack se tenait, détendu, les mains dans les poches pour la reprise. Il comprit alors que ses amis avaient à nouveau passé la nuit ensemble mais qu'elle avait dû être bonne car Sam saluait tout le monde avec un grand sourire et beaucoup d'entrain, tout en chantonnant sur le chemin du mess. Jack souriait bêtement en la suivant.

Teal'c et Janet étaient assis à la table de SG1 en attendant leurs amis quand Daniel s'écria "Super, des crêpes !"

Sam pouffa de rire et Jack crut qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa salive avalée de travers.

"Oh non, regarde Jack, celle-là est ratée, ça doit la première qu'ils ont faite, elle est toute déchirée !" dit Daniel, déçu.

Ils s'installèrent à table.

"Mon Colonel" commença Sam, sur un ton suave "je crois que Daniel a la même théorie que vous avec les crêpes !"

"Ça ne m'étonne pas !" dit Jack, en mangeant ses céréales.

"Quelle théorie ?" demanda Daniel, intrigué.

Janet regarda Sam plonger son regard dans celui de Jack. Elle vit une lueur passer dans les yeux marron de l'homme quand Sam commença sa phrase : "Le Colonel O'Neill dit que la première crêpe est toujours ratée."

Janet compris également que la nuit avait été bonne pour ces deux-là.

"Le Major Carter pense que c'est dû à la poêle !" ajouta Jack.

"Moi je pense que c'est en effet une question de température" dit Daniel.

Sam et Jack pouffèrent de rire en ne se lâchant pas du regard. Janet avait saisi, à l'inverse des autres convives que le sujet n'était pas vraiment les crêpes, ainsi elle ajouta : "Je pense que la première importe peu, tant que celles qui suivent sont de bonne qualité !"

Sam se tourna vers son amie, lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna son attention vers Jack.

"C'est exactement ça ! Il faut parfois s'y prendre une seconde fois pour obtenir des crêpes satisfaisantes !"

Daniel resta sceptique : "On parle toujours des crêpes là ?"

"Oui, Space Monkey ! D'ailleurs, Carter, j'aurais besoin de cours de cuisine, vous êtes libre ce soir ?" dit Jack en faisant un clin d'œil à Sam.

**FIN**

_*NB : c'était normalement ce générique qu'Amanda Tapping voulait chantonner après sa rencontre avec le Colonel O'Neill dans l'ascenseur - après sa nuit avec Pete - mais ne se souvenant plus de l'air, elle a choisis Stargate à la place ;)_


End file.
